Theta One
by Gilithan
Summary: When finding a Dead Zone in the Milky Way without Stargates the newly formed Galactic Alliance goes to explore it. With Jonas Quinn leading a varied team from across the Galaxy what will they find, or what will find them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"To whomever it may concern,

Peace has come to the Milky Way, more or less. There is always a group of thieves, or a military faction roaming about, but they never got large enough to be threat without Earth, or other allied forces intervening. So what was there left to do? After Atlantis landed on Earth we started reverse engineering their technology to improve Earth's defences, they even manage to integrate some into civilian life. Which confused scientists not in the loop greatly. But even that slowed eventually. We turned to other Galaxies and began to explore, but after previous instances we were hesitant to stretch themselves too thing, in case we awakened some ancient evil which threatened Earth. Which unfortunately isn't as unlikely as it sounds. That's when we stopped finding new Stargates, we had found all the addresses on the Goa'uld, Ancient, and Asgard databases. With several of-world bases and allied worlds exploring we had gotten pretty efficient. But by mapping these connections we found a Dead Zone. An end to the Stargate system. At the edge of our galaxy there was a large quadrant left unexplored. So what are we going to do? Explore it. But we're also going to use this opportunity to try something new.

As most of you should know the Tauri, the Jaafa, the Tok'ra, and several other nations have formed a coalition, a Galactic Alliance, and while we've been working together things are still new. For example there is no capital of this alliance, this galaxy. And to even try to decide one is a diplomatic nightmare. So the people of Earth have a proposal, he have built a new base on the world closest to the Dead Zone with a Stargate. And while we are not sparing maximum resources for this endeavour, we are hopeful it will wield exciting new oppurtunities. And know we invite you to join us here, on the coordinates enclosed, at a base we have named Theta. This will not be a base solely run by Earth, or any nation in the Galactic Alliance, but a joint taskforce, even perhaps a settlement. And one day maybe a capital.

Some of you have received this invitation personally, as your skills and experience are respected and helpful, however any who wish to join Theta in any capacity are welcome. I have been chosen to lead this base due to my diplomatic experience and the trust I hope I have gained with your people. I hope you will join me here, and help reveal this Galaxy's final mysteries, and secure a solid future, for all of us.

Dr. Daniel Jackson"

Daniel sat back in his chair and sighed, "Are you sure about this?"

"'Secure a solid future' yeah sure, a bit cliché, but it works," Jack responded

"No I meant about this 'settlement' and the Dead Zone," Daniel had his doubts about this experiment

"You don't think we can all get along? Hold hands and sing? Daniel I'm shocked!"

"Oh no I'm sure it's possible, but probable?" Daniel stood and looked out the large windows at the Stargate, "I mean, wouldn't it be better if we asked the Alliance this first? As opposed to us just sending out an invitation" he waved it about for emphasis

"Look, Daniel, Theta Base is going ahead anyway, the big wigs upstairs are trying to impress the other nations and this is their plan," he took the paper, sighed dramatically and slowly sat down, "but if you want to pull the plug I'm sure the military would be all too happy to take over…"

Daniel snatched the paper back, "no it's fine"

Jack smirked back, and stood with him at the window, "good, know isn't it time I showed you your new command, Governor?"

"I'm not calling myself that"

"Mayor?"

"No"

"President?"

"…maybe."

…

Three months later and the last few people they expected were arriving. Theta was a large, grey building perched on a hill surrounded by forest, like every other off-world military base. But now it was different because in several places nearby colourful and varied tents and half-built buildings were sprouting up. The reception was better than they hoped. The nations of the GA quickly sent military and civilian forces, but Daniel was unsure whether they truly believed in Theta or just wanted to have people there if things went wrong, or well. Smaller worlds moved people here too, sometimes entire villages, eager to gain the support of the GA. Now though he had to start the actually exploration part. Daniel freely admitted he didn't care much about that part, nor did he expect the Dead Zone to hold anything of interest, but it was necessary.

Jonas Quinn was almost through the Stargate as soon as he read the invitation, his work on Langara was important, but diplomatically he was the best choices for an ambassador to Theta. And scientifically exploration was always his dream. Not to mention working with Daniel again was an exciting prospect. He had been called to the briefing room, and almost replica of the one at the SGC, except with a lot more flags and a lot more books and tech lining the walls. Daniel was already there, along with three others he didn't recognise. "A Jonas, good," Daniel gestured for him sit across from the other three

"Daniel," Jonas nodded hello as he sat, more than happy to be in a civilian-led operation

"Now really Daniel, what's all this about?" asked the woman in far-too-tight leather, "when you called me here I was _hoping_ for a bit of sex but now I'm starting to think you have other ideas"

"Vala, enough," Daniel shushed her with a gesture, barely startled by the lewd remark, "as you all know Theta has two purposes, exploration and"-

"Team-building?" Vala said sarcastically

"I was going to say diplomacy, but yes"

"I take it this is about the former?" Jonas added, annoyed at Vala's interruptions

"Yes, just like the SGC we're going to be putting together teams of 4 to explore the planets in the Dead Zone"

"But I thought there were no Stargates in the dead zone," the other woman said, she was a Jaffa, with a very clear face, the mark on her head cover by a band of cloth as was the style among the free Jaffa

"We've found a way around that," Daniel replied

The third man stood up suddenly and bowed briefly to Daniel, "if you will excuse me I will take my leave," he spoke in the deep, distorted voice of the Tok'ra

"We're not done here Gel'nak"

"I am here to represent the Tok'ra in this settlement Doctor Jackson, not to go exploring in the Dead Zone," he turned a left before he'd even finished his sentence

"It's alright," Daniel gestured after him, "I'll talk to him later"

"So I assume the three of us and the Tok'ra are to be one of these teams?" the Jaffa spoke with a very clear, light voice

"Yes, Laren, this is Vala Mal Doran and Jonas Quinn"

"Nice to meet you," Jonas leant over the table to shake her hand, which she did with some amusement

"Thank you, Daniel," Vala began, standing up, "I am so happy to be chosen as the leader of this team, I promise you we will bring back every piece of treasure from the Dead Zone, minus our cut, of course"-

"Vala," Daniel stopped her again, "you're not the leader of Theta One," he nodded to Jonas, "Jonas is"

Jonas' heart leapt in his chest, he was going to be leader? And of Theta's first team. His smile got even broader than before, "Thank you Daniel, I won't let you down"

"Hang on a minute, you even is this guy," Vala pointed a finger at him while glaring at Daniel, "I was part of SG-1 Daniel!"

"So was I?" Jonas was confused, "did, did they never talk about me?"

Daniel looked sheepish, but ignored him "look, Vala you both have experience at this, but Jonas has more experience leading teams on Langara, and he has a more… um… _diplomatic_ way of doing things."

"Ugh," Vala stormed off

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my office, and make myself ready," Laren left quietly

"Well," Daniel smiled falsely, "we're off to a good start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laren sat in one of the few complete structures outside the main building, it had been separated into four sections, and two floors. As she was invited personally she was considered a very important person, and was given an entire quarter to herself. The lower level was her office, filled with books and computers, connected to the large power poles that littered the outer settlement. Upstairs were her living quarters, though she spent little time there. She was separating books into two piles when Vala walked in and leaned against her doorway, "you know considering you're a part of the 'flagship team' the would probably give you an office inside"

"I like working in the village," Laren replied calmly, not looking up from her books, "it has more of a community feel"

"Ah yes, how is the Jaffa community going?"

"Slowly, they have difficulty accepting their not in complete control," Laren sighed, looking up, "we've grown a lot after freeing ourselves from the Goa'uld, but we are still finding our place in this new Alliance"

Vala nodded slowly as if she cared deeply. Laren got a different impression, but kept it to herself. "So," Vala began as she paced around the room, touching everything as she went, "judging by the amount of books and whatnot I take it you're taking Daniel's place in this team, the um, what's the word?"

"Anthropologist? Translator? Diplomat?"

"Nerd, yes" Laren rolled her eyes and went back to her books as Vala sat down on the table and continued, "I must say I am surprised to see such a learned Jaffa. No offense"

"No, I understand, your right," Laren mood changed as she remembered her life before freedom, "as a Jaffa under Apophis, or Cronus, I barely knew how to read. I was only a pretty face and a sweet voice, meant to sing for the noble gods when they visited"

"I wasn't going to say, but I am surprised you weren't taken as a host" Laren was, objectively, beautiful, with thick curly black hair and perfect, unmarked skin

Normally Laren would have reacted far more violently to that, but she had heard of Vala's experience as a host, and knew it came from a place of understanding. "When I was born and as a child that's what my parents feared would become of me, but instead the Goa'uld I served used me to impress. "This is what beauty I have in my people, this is what I have to offer." I was resigned to my fate, one day I would either grow old and become useless or I would become a host, a gift to another Goa'uld. Instead Bra'tac found me, saw me for more than a face, I passed messages for the rebellion, and when my time came I acted as an assassin"

"And now you read books?"

"When I was freed I realised how little I had lived, I explored other worlds, learned their history, and craved more. I met Doctor Jackson a few years ago, and he gave me the opportunity to learn at the SGC from him and the others there. I returned to my people a historian, and an ambassador. Now I get the chance to be an explorer as well," Laren smiled at that, and Vala had to admit she started to like this woman. Though she was still bitter at Daniel's decision, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

…

"Absolutely not," Gel'nak stated, with a sense of finality, he even refused to look Daniel in the eye, focused on the array of projects and blueprints scattered about his workbench. Daniel had sent an invitation to the Tok'ra, who while were a part of the Alliance were still very secluded, Gel'nak was the only one to join them, and it was obvious why. Gel'nak's host was Lieutenant Ethan Weathers, a former SGC member who was paralysed in battle with the Goa'uld. When the Tok'ra asked for more hosts, Ethan volunteered, and he is one of the few Tok'ra that maintain contact with Earth as a result. It was odd, seeing an intellectual man in the body of a soldier, Ethan was a big man, but Gel'nak was a hardly a brute. Daniel however got the feeling Gel'nak wasn't too pleased with the arrangement, "you know if you don't want to be here I don't want to force you, everyone here is here because they chose to, including me"

"I appreciate you saying that, but the Tok'ra council wish to be aware of the any potential development here," Gel'nak paused, "and Ethan all but insisted"

"And what does _Ethan_ think about Theta One?"

"He's excited to be part of a team again, but he agrees with me, it's too risky," Gel'nak bent down to his work again, but his head drooped suddenly, then rose again. It was Ethan now, "I can speak for myself," he spoke to himself, or rather, to Gel'nak "I'm sorry Daniel, you know I'd loved to be out there with the team, but Gel'nak is right, there aren't many Tok'ra left. Not enough to risk one on a mission like this"

"Look I need this team to work, I'm only authorised to make several, and I need the _best_ ," Daniel stressed the last

"We understand, and we're flattered but, I'm sorry the answers no. Unless it's an order, I'm still technically a soldier you know"

"No," Daniel said begrudgingly, "it wouldn't be right"

Ethan's head dropped, and suddenly it was Gel'nak again, "thank you, now can I please continue my work in peace?"

…

There was lots to do in the village outside, there was always new civilians arriving, and Jonas was all too happy to help. He was helping a few others finish the structure for a town hall when Vala tapped him on the soldier. "Oh, hello," Jonas said as he saw here, smile dropping.

This was the first time she had seen him without one, "did I make that bad of a first impression?"

"At least I knew who were, sort of, you really hadn't heard of me from the SGC?"

"Look I can't help it if you didn't make an impact, but what I can do is take over from you as leader," she made it sound like she was doing him a favour

"And why would I want you to do that?" Jonas carried on with his work, trying to ignore her while not being rude

"Because we both know I'm more qualified for it"

"You don't even know who I am"

"Know but I know me, and after at least two years of SG-1, giving birth to the antichrist and many _successful_ years as a thief I think I've earnt this"

"So? I fled my homeworld, almost became a superhuman, saw the future, saved several worlds, including saving my own from nuclear civil war, so I think _I've_ earnt this," Jonas doesn't often get angry, even now his state could better be described as indignant, or defensive. But he was getting there.

Luckily they were interrupted by the loud speakers situated around the village, Theta One had been called to the briefing room.

…

They all were there, except Gel'nak, they took that as his final answer, "well, I guess we'll need to find a replacement," Daniel sighed, "but that can wait, I've got your first mission"

"We won't need a technician?" Jonas asked

"No it's more a briefing than a mission I suppose, the Perseus is waiting in orbit"

"The Perseus?" Laren looked confused, "that's from Ancient Greek mythology yes?"

"Yeah, uh, it's a ship, the first Earth ship was codenamed Prometheus and the theme sort of stuck, with a few exceptions. It's the only Daedalus-class ship Earth allocated to us, and we'll be using it often to reach these planets, as well as a few more," Daniel smiled, "creative options"

"Such as," Vala said, still bitter

"That's what we're going through on board, but first…" Daniel pulled out a small box, but was interrupted by Gel'nak walking in

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I thought you'd want to know," he paused, looking upset

"Yes?" Vala replied, impatient

"I've been contacted by the Tok'ra council, they've decided we should take a more… active, role in the Alliance," he paused again, annoyed, "it seems I will be joining your team after all"

"Great!" Jonas exclaimed, slapping him on the back, which earned a harsh glance from the man

"Well, you're just in time," Daniel explained, looking far too happy with himself, Gel'nak wondered if he had something to do with the council's change of heart "because here I have…" he paused for dramatic effect and opened the box, "your team badges"

"Fantastic," Jonas explained again, and slapped it on the empty Velcro patch on his uniform

When Vala was handed one however she just smiled coyly and gesture to her leather ensemble, "I'm afraid I don't have a spare garish patch of Velcro, how unfortunate"

"Well, you're going to have to get changed, there's spare sets of gear in the changing rooms"

"We'll be wearing the uniform of the Tauri?" Laren stated, while she wasn't opposed to the uniform, it was the message it sent

"Sort of, there are a few options, but they're all agreed upon by the alliance, and they all have, what was it? "Spare garish patches of Velcro" there's different weapons as well"

After getting changed they were ready, and Jonas finally felt like they were a team, even if a few came unwillingly. "Alright," Daniel nodded, then spoke into the radio in his ear, "Theta One's ready to beam up." Jonas got shivers again when he said that, although for poetry's sake their first mission took them through the Stargate he knew this was different than his time at the SGC, lots of things would be different. Who knows what the Dead Zone had in store for them, but Theta One was ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They stood there in the briefing room.

"So are we going through the gate or…" Jonas started, they had been staring at Daniel waiting for instructions for a solid minute now

"Sorry, I might have got the time wrong," Daniel glanced at his watch. They were all ready now, in a uniform that reflected Theta's multicultural approach, and their roles. Jonas was in something reminiscent of the Atlantis expedition's uniform. But with sorter sleeves, and a Zat gun at his hip. He had Theta One and Langaran patches on the shoulders, and red stripes below to signify his position as the leader. Strangely Gel'nak was wearing something similar, albeit more complicated due his shared body with Ethan. One sleeve was striped blue for the scientific advisor, and the other black for military, and accompanying their Theta One patch was another that was split in have, one part showing the Tauri symbol, the other showing the Tok'ra's. They and Jonas both had P90's clipped to their vests, but Ethan and Gel'nak also had a large back on their back, full of science equipment, and weapons. Most noticeable a large rifle strapped to the side.

Laren also had a large pack, but hers was made of leather and hung from her shoulder. She wore a much shorter version of the jacket, stopping at the stripe, coloured green for translator. This showed her traditional Jaffa chainmail underneath. She had no tactical vest like the others, but had both a pistol and a Zat gun at her side, and a Staff weapon strapped to her back. While the patches on her arm were for Theta and the Free Jaffa there was a third one on her green headband, signifying her home planet of Chulak. Vala had, thankfully, opted for a more modest ensemble than usual. The Galactic Alliance had recreated the Kull warrior's black material, which absorbed most energy attacks, and while they all wore them underneath Vala's was clear to see under an open jacket. She had no vest, or large weapon, only a Zat gun on her side. But underneath her sleeves she also had a Kull weapon. Vala had chosen a patch from the Tauri, which Jonas found odd but didn't question, and her stripes were white, but Jonas hadn't seen that colour in the other teams they met.

"Well since we're all standing around here apparently, perhaps you can tell me what my colour means Daniel?" Vala asked with all the usual attitude, "not that I mind, it is a good colour on me"

"Uh, pilot," Daniel replied, preoccupied

"Pilot?" Vala scoffed, "Daniel I assure you I have much more to offer than a taxi service!"

"What? Yes obviously, look most teams have 4 members, but you technically have five," Daniel gestured to Gel'nak, "under other circumstances I would have given you black"-

"Or red"

-"but since Ethan suits that more, you got white, besides you are still the most experienced as a pilot," Daniel ignored Vala's interruption

"Doctor Jackson I don't like my time being wasted," Gel'nak began, "so if"-

"Oh wait," Daniel pointed up, "here we go."

They all felt a weird sensation, and saw bright lights around them, then suddenly they weren't in the briefing room anymore, they were aboard an Earth ship. "Welcome aboard the Perseus," Daniel gestured smugly

"Very impressive," Jonas beamed back, Vala rolled her eyes

"It's the first in a new line of ships to incorporate Lantean technology," a different voice said from behind them

Jonas turned to look and his smile got even wider, "Sam!"

She smiled back and greeted him with a hug, then did the same with Daniel and Vala. She shook Laren's hand, but then nodded at Gel'nak. Jonas wondered if there was some tension between Carter and the Tok'ra after the history with Jacob, and their brief absence from the alliance. "So," Jonas started, eager to get started, "what are we here for, not that I'm not happy to see you, I just don't think I'd need a gun for that"

"Follow me," Carter laughed back. They left to bridge, and become walked deeper into the ship, Carter filled them in as they walked, "as I said the X-305's have incorporated Lantean technology, including a smaller version of the wormhole drive although it's still being developed. But as well as better shields, weapons, and engines, we've also got these," Carter finished by dramatically opening a bulkhead. Inside was a massive room, a hangar bay, Jonas concluded, he could see F-302's on some floors, but different, larger ships lower down closer to them. He walked closer, they were silver similar to the larger Earth ships, but they were almost cylindrical. "Puddle Jumpers right?" Gel'nak asked, for once he didn't sound bored, "like the ones in Atlantis"

"The gate ships?" Jonas had only heard of them

"Yep," Sam replied proudly, "These have cloaking capability, can hold its own in a fit but best of all they fit through the Stargate"

"That sounds very impressive," Vala actually sounded genuine, which shocked Jonas, "but isn't the whole point of the Dead Zone that there are _no_ Stargates to gate to?"

"For now," Daniel added coyly

"This exploration is a lot more experiment than mission, which is why we're not just scouting planets with the Perseus," Carter began to explain

"Their trying to find a way to explore other galaxies without having to send huge forces there," Daniel continued, "so with the new access to Alteran technologies we can set up our own Stargate network"

"We've sent out drones with new Stargates attached to each habitable or interesting planets in the Dead Zone," Carter said excitedly, "they won't all reach them at the same time, but once they are all sent out all you need is to wait with a Stargate and some Jumpers, the drone's will send the addresses back when they're there"

"Huh," Gel'nak said, impressed, "ingenious"

"Thank you," Carter replied, surprised, "now unfortunately the Alliance has other plans for the Perseus at the moment, so we were just here to oversee the release of the drones and deliver 5 Jumpers"

"You're leaving," Jonas was disappointed

"Yes, I've been given command of the Perseus," Carter replied, guiltily

"Oh, it's official, congratulations!" Daniel exclaimed

"This is all fascinating, and it is very good to see you Sam and congratulations, but really, did I get all dressed up just for a briefing?" Vala asked, gesturing to her clothes

"No," Daniel replied, ignoring her rudeness, "the first of the drones has sent back an address, you off to PP-whatever I'm not using those-immediately"

"So we came all the way up here just to head back down to the gate room?"

"No, while the Perseus is here we thought we might make use of its _other_ important new feature"

"Daniel just wants to play with my toys," Carter added in mock seriousness.

They all piled into the Jumper, inside was very similar to the ones in Atlantis, except the cockpit section was larger, to accommodate more screens and equipment, and the controls were more suited for direct use rather than telepathic commands. There were four main stations, which the team figured out quickly. The main front ones was for Vala as the pilot, next to her was Jonas with mapping and communication technology, as well as gate controls. Behind them on either side was the other two stations, one with less screens for Laren, with cabinets that had strong doors to keep her books and equipment safe. The other had far more screens and equipment for Gel'nak. And in the event of a fight he and Jonas would switch so Ethan could control the weapons.

The Jumper took off, and Vala silently admitted that they had done good work, it handled better than anything else she'd flown. As the got to the centre of the room though she stopped confused, until Carter leant forward and pressed a button to her side, and the floor opened up. Underneath was a room about half the hangar's size, but they immediately saw why they were there. The room had a Stargate. Wherever the Perseus went, it could calculate and address for it and gate in reinforcements or equipment. Or gate out in an emergency. Jonas had to admit, it has genius. Daniel showed Jonas the coordinates for their first mission, then he and Carter were beamed out of the Jumper. Theta One's first mission was about to start.


End file.
